


Spy's Have Fears Too

by professor_hartwin



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Eggsy is afraid of spiders and Harry thinks hes adorable, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:51:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4241400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor_hartwin/pseuds/professor_hartwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy is afraid of spiders. Harry finds him adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spy's Have Fears Too

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at professor-hartwin

There was very few times that Harry had felt so content in the past 20 some-odd years but ever since Eggsy had moved in, he’d been waking up in a better mood than normally. Harry was pleasantly floating in the space between being awake and asleep, still sleep warmed and relaxed. His bliss came crashing down when he heard Eggsy’s scream from the bathroom. 

Harry immediately sprung into action, grabbing his gun from the bedside table and throwing the bathroom door open, ready to protect his partner from whatever threat he found.

However, Eggsy was alone in the bathroom. The younger man was completely nude, hands clasped over his chest as though he was afraid. He was panting heavily, eyes wide and watering.

“Eggsy?” Harry asked, setting his gun down on the counter and moving forward to gather the trembling man in his arms. “What’s the matter, love?”

Eggsy choked on a laugh, pressing his face into the crook of Harry’s neck. “Th-There’s…” He paused, swallowing a breath. “I went to take a shower and there is a giant spider in the bath.” 

Harry held back a chuckle- he knew it would only serve to upset Eggsy more if he laughed, but he couldn’t stop his lips from twitching up into a soft smile. Only Eggsy Unwin could jump out of planes, take out an entire army of people shooting at him, kill a crazy man trying to take over the world and still be afraid of a spider.

Harry took Eggsy’s chin gently in his hand and placed a soft kiss to his partner’s lips.

“Well, then. Let me take care of that for you then, yes?” 

Harry gave a squeeze to Eggsy’s hand before walking back to the bedroom and grabbing one of his house-shoes before returning to the bathroom. He walked to the shower and pulled back the curtain.

“Be careful,” Eggsy murmured, biting at his nail.

“Always am, my love,” Harry replied, bending down to better see the spider. It was a small house-spider, dark brown in color and no bigger than his fingernail. Still, Harry lifted his shoe and swiftly brought it down on the arachnid, killing it. With a piece of toilet paper, the older man cleaned up the small mess before turning to Eggsy with a grin.

“There you are, dear. Now, would you like to join me in a shower?”

Eggsy nodded, returning Harry’s smile. He moved forward, nosing against Harry’s throat.

“My hero.”


End file.
